Permainan
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Twoshots/Canon/Mengapa aku mengabaikannya demi seorang yang mengabaikanku?/NaruSaku/SasuSaku/Kokoro Fujisaki's baaack!. Review, please? :D


**Permainan**

**.

* * *

.  
**

Warna jingga kemerahan yang mewarnai langit kini kian memudar seiring dengan kembalinya sang surya ke tempat peraduan. Secara perlahan, sang dewi malam pun mulai menampakkan dirinya di atas langit—menemani bintang-bintang yang mulai terlihat bertebaran mengisi kehampaan kanvas raksasa yang gelap. Ikan-ikan mulai bermunculan ke permukaan air sungai, bermain dan bercanda riang bersama sambil menciptakan riak-riak kecil, sekaligus membuat pantulan bayanganku dan bulan jadi bergoyang dan agak kabur. Dinginnya angin malam pun hadir, menerpa tubuhku dengan tajam, membuatku meremas besi yang memagari tepi jembatan.

"Lama menunggu?"

Aku tersenyum tipis saat air sungai kini memantulkan bayangan dua sosok orang beserta putihnya bulan di dalam alirannya yang tenang, "tidak juga," kataku sambil membalikkan badan, bersandar pada besi jembatan berkarat yang dilapisi oleh cat merah, "Tadi ada rapat mendadak di rumah sakit, ada sedikit masalah dengan salah satu pasien."

"Oh." Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya sambil memandangi aliran sungai, terlihat tak tertarik dengan perkataanku barusan. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah ikut bersandar pada besi jembatan. Mata _onyx_nya menatap tajam bulan yang tergantung di langit, "Sakura, bulan purnama."

"_Yup_. Aku tahu, Sasuke-kun."

Kami berdua terus menatap bulan purnama yang terlihat besar dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air sungai jernih yang melenggok di sepanjang desa Konoha beserta daun-daun tipis yang saling bergesekan. Aku merapatkan kedua tanganku sambil sesekali menggosoknya perlahan tatkala udara dingin menyelimutiku. Kulihat Sasuke, lelaki di sebelahku saat ini, mengetuk-ngetukkan sebelah kakinya ke permukaan kayu. Terhitung 5 detik setelah itu, terlihat seseorang yang berlari ke arah kami dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura-chaaan! Temeee! Ngapain kalian berdua di situ?"

_._

_._

_Bletak!_

"Menunggumu, _Baka_! Siapa suruh terlambat!" Ujarku ketus sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku, "kami kedinginan, nih!"

"_Gomen_," balas lelaki pirang di depanku ini sambil nyengir dan memegangi kepalanya seakan pukulanku barusan itu tidak berarti baginya, "_yosh_! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!_ Go_!_ Go_! Ichiraku Ramen! Ayo, Teme! Ada ekstra tomat hari ini! Kakashi-_sensei_ juga sudah menunggu!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat Naruto mendorong-dorong Sasuke sambil terus mengoceh tanpa arah. Kembali, aku menatap bulan purnama sambil tertawa kecil. Perayaan sebulan pulangnya Sasuke ke Konoha kini disambut oleh bulan purnama, betul-betul cantik. Dan kuharap, ini adalah pertanda baik.

"Sakura-chan, ayo!"

Menerima uluran tangan kedua sahabatku, kami berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen dengan penuh canda tawa.

**oOo**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur tanpa sikat gigi ataupun cuci muka dan kaki terlebih dahulu. Tadi itu betul-betul perayaan makan malam paling menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Kami banyak mengobrol dan bercerita hingga larut malam. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam—setengah jam yang lalu kami dipaksa keluar oleh Teuchi-san karena Naruto menelan banyak sake sehingga ia mabuk berat. Untunglah Naruto mabuk. _Oh, bukannya aku jahat_. _Maksudku_, gara-gara ia mabuk, Kakashi-sensei harus membopongnya pulang. Jadi aku diantar Sasuke-kun sampai rumah. Tahu rasanya? Seakan sayap tumbuh dari punggungku saat ia mengkhawatirkanku di sepanjang jalan. **Seperti bukan Sasuke.**

_Tok tok_

Sambil memejamkan mata aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tertawa—berusaha menciptakan akting tidur pulas senatural mungkin saat menyadari kalau ada seseorang di balik jendela belakang tempat tidur, tapi sepertinya gagal. Buktinya saat ini aku malah sudah terbangun dari tidurku sambil cekikikan.

_Ah, aku memang tak pandai bersandiwara._

"Aah," rengekku sambil menggosok kedua mataku, lalu membuka jendela, "Kau membuatku terbangun tahu."

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku."

Dan tawaku meledak. Entah, mungkin bagi mayoritas orang kata-kata yang dilontarkan pria di depanku ini barusan memang sama sekali tidak bernilai humor, tapi bagiku barusan itu betul-betul lucu. Kini aku duduk bersila sambil memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan—menatapnya dengan lurus, "_Ne_, ternyata kau belum pulang-pulang, ya? Menemaniku sampai aku terlelap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Hn." Ia merespon seadanya sambil duduk bersandar di bibir jendela. Sama seperti tadi, mengamati bulan purnama. Aku menyeret kedua kakiku dengan lutut ke arah jendela yang menghubungkan kami dengan sang bulan.

"Tidur."

"_Uh-huh_." Kurasakan daguku menggesek punggung tanganku dengan lembut saat menggeleng, "paling tidak sampai kau memakan kue buatanku. Ada di toples di atas meja tuh."

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarku dengan membiarkan jendela tetap terbuka dan duduk di kursi seraya menggenggam kue. Aku kembali memosisikan kepalaku di atas bantal dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut putih. Semilir angin yang bebas mengelilingi kamar kini bertengger di atas kedua kelopak mataku, seolah menyuruhku untuk segera tidur. Aku menguap.

"Sudah kubilang, tidur," ujar Sasuke padaku, "kue ini bisa kubawa pulang."

"Ya, ya, ya. Silakan, Tuan."

_Dan kini aku terlelap seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya, bersama Sasuke seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya, dan dengan perasaan seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya; sangat bahagia._

Eh? Apa barusan samar-samar Sasuke mengatakan terima kasih atas kuenya? Atau hanya mimpi? Entahlah. Aku malas membuka kedua mataku lagi. Setidaknya—

—Kami-sama, andaikan Sasuke tetap peduli dan baik padaku seperti ini selalu.

**oOo**

"Sakura, hati-hati ya!"

Aku tersenyum lembut saat mendengar suara ibu barusan. Hari ini hari libur. Ibu menyuruhku untuk keluar sembari menghirup udara segar alih-alih malas-malasan di rumah. Aku baru saja hendak membuka kenop pintu saat ibu tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangku.

"Hati-hati _ya_?" Lirihnya, seolah melupakan bahwa aku adalah seorang kunoichi, "tadi pagi ibu khawatir sekali saat mengecek jendela kamarmu yang terbuka lebar."

Aku menjauhi pintu dan kini merengkuh tubuh ibu yang lebih pendek dariku. Kurasakan jemari lembut ibu menyusuri helai demi helai rambut merah mudaku yang pendek, "jangan khawatir, Bu. Aku tak apa."

Ibu melepas pelukanku dan memegang kedua sisi bahuku. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, membuat kedua matanya agak menyipit, "kau anak kami satu-satunya. Kalau kau terluka—baik fisik ataupun mental, tentu ayah dan ibu juga akan menderita. Jaga dirimu, oke?"

"Okeee!"

_Naluri seorang ibu memang tajam, ya?_

**oOo**

_Beribu kelopak sakura, kini memayungiku._

.

.

Semenjak tadi aku memilih untuk berkunjung ke sini sambil melihat-lihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan cantik, di mana ranting-ranting pohonnya menyeruak membelah langit Minggu cerah tak berawan dengan berani. Disertai dengan juluran akar-akar yang kokoh, serta batang-batang yang kuat. Sejenak mata zamrudku menangkap sebuah sosok yang bersender di salah satu pohon, membelakangiku. Dari postur tubuh, aku dapat mengenalinya. Naruto Uzumaki. Buru-buru aku menyimpan rasa penasaranku kenapa ia ada di sini dan memutuskan untuk menyapanya. Dari belakang aku menepuk pundak kanannya.

"_ADAW_! Siapa orang bodoh—eh! Sakura-chan!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang orang bodoh, _he_?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Naruto mundur selangkah. Kedua mata birunya berputar, sepertinya ia berusaha mencari alasan.

"_Gomen_. Aku kaget! Habis tenagamu bagai raksasa!"

_._

_._

_Salah, Naruto. Alasan yang salah. Fatal._

Kini aku mengepalkan tangan kananku, mempersiapkan sebuah tinju maut ke arah Naruto yang berada di belakang pohon sakura. Ah, dengan tenagaku, pohon ini juga bisa rubuh.

"_SHANNA_—"

Badanku serasa kaku saat aku melihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon sakura lain yang berjarak lumayan jauh dariku. Aku menghentikan pukulanku. Kami-sama, aku tak ingin dicap gadis kasar oleh Sasuke-kun! Semoga ia tak lihat kejadian barusan!_ Shannaro_!

"He? Kau tidak jadi memukul pohonnya?"

Aku kembali tenang dan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, "tidak, Naruto. Tidak. Aku tak ingin merusak keindahan bunga di atas sana." Kepalaku mendongak ke atas, memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang kini melambai ramah terkena angin. Kupikir, kebetulan sekali bukan? Di bawah pohon sakura bersama tim 7 secara tiba-tiba. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, yang terlihat adalah wajah aneh Naruto yang terus memandangiku.

"_Na-nani_?" Ujarku gugup. Bukan gugup karena Naruto, tapi karena tatapan Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Aku sadar itu.

"Nih." Laki-laki berambut blonde di hadapanku kini menyodorkan benda yang kukenal. Sebuah toples. Toples tempat aku menaruh kue-kue yang dibawa Sasuke kemarin. Tapi kenapa toples ini ada di Naruto?

"Sasuke menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

Aku mengerutkan alis sambil memicingkan mata ke pohon yang berjarak 20 meter dari kami. Sasuke masih duduk di sana. Tunggu. Tapi mengapa? Bukankah ia _bisa_ memberikan toples itu _sekarang_ secara _langsung_ tanpa perantara? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya gondok setengah mati hingga tak mau berinteraksi denganku saat kemarin?

_Entah_, firasatku agak buruk.

Kini angin kembali menyusuri tiap lekuk dari ranting pohon sakura, sehingga kelopak-kelopaknya menari lembut sesuai irama. Matahari yang sudah terik agak tertutupi oleh gerombolan bunga yang sejuk, lumayan. Aku dan Naruto tak akan kepanasan di sini.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

"A-aku menyukaimu."

Otot mataku menegang dan kedua telingaku terasa tuli seketika. Semuanya—berasa seperti _slowmotion_. Dengan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, aku mengalihkan perhatian ke arah timur, tempat Sasuke duduk dan bersandar tadi.

.

.

_Tapi kini tak ada siapa-siapa di sana._

Kenapa kau pergi, _Sasuke-kun_? Sungguh, bukan hal ini yang aku inginkan…

**

* * *

BAB I: selesai**

_Naruto__Masashi Kishimoto_

_Halo semua! Saya kembali dengan membawa fiksi dengan genre baru! Kabar baik lainnya, Ini hanya twoshots! YEAIY :D ummm apakah banyak yang kurang? Apa ada dari kalian yang tidak mengerti? Maaf ya *nunduk* aduh bukannya update fiksi yang masih incomplete malah bikin fiksi baru. Super ngek ah. Hayooo kira-kira Sakura bakal sama Naruto atau Sasuke ya? JENG-JENG (apa sih). Ehm—oke. __**Review, concrit, kritik, atau saran sangat dibutuhkan dalam fiksi ini :)**_

**Jakarta, 16 Desember 2010,**

**Kokoro**


End file.
